


Mistake

by Optimizche



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche
Summary: Writing exercise.Reader cheats on her husband, Park Jinyoung with JB.Could expand this to multi-chapter upon feedback.





	Mistake

It was a losing battle I was fighting, even as I allowed him to undress me and press me back against his bed.

 

 _Do not fall in love with him,_ I warned myself even as our bodies melded into one, removing any semblance of space between us.

 

_Not again._

 

_Do **not**  fall in love with him…_

 

I moaned his name longingly, desperately as he fucked into me.

 

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip, smearing a taste of me along the swollen flesh.

 

I closed my eyes and pulled him to me for a kiss.

 

_Do not fall in love with him…._

 

“What are you  _doing_  to me…” I sighed against his cheek.

 

“Did he ever touch you like this?” he asked, his length kissing the most sensitive spot deep inside me with every roll of his hips.

 

_He knew my body so well. He remembered **exactly** how I liked it…_

 

My back arched and I threw my head back, exhaling in a huff, a gush of liquid heat slickening his way into me.

 

“ _No_ …” I moaned, turning away, a deep flush rising in my cheeks at the admission.

 

He chuckled.

 

“You’re taking me so well, my princess…” he breathed into my ear and I moaned his name again.

 

 _Princess_. My old nickname. The one _he_ had given me.

 

_Why was he doing this?_

 

“I’m not yours…” I moaned weakly, attempting to push him away, my hands shoving at his chest futilely.

 

Angrily, he caught my wrists and pinned my hands down on either side of my head.

 

He pressed his hips against mine, sinking into me to the hilt, his pubic bone brushing against my clit, sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body.

 

I cried out.

 

“But you  _are_  mine,  ** _my_**  princess…” he punctuated each word with a languid thrust.

 

“ _Jaebum_ …” I moaned, letting my head fall back, relishing in the slick glide of him inside me. “Oh, god…”

 

My eyes fell shut and I licked my lips, all resistance leaving me. My traitorous body was betraying me, possessing a mind of its own.

 

My struggles died down and I began to give in, raising my hips up to meet his.

 

His body against mine, within mine. It was all so gloriously familiar that I responded purely on instinct, rolling my hips in time with his established rhythm, my legs parting even further for him in invitation.

 

“ _That’s_  it,” he said, releasing my wrists and reaching out to cradle my hips in his hold. “You’re mine.”

 

 _You’re not his. You’re **not** , _I reminded myself as a last attempt, trying to think of my husband of three years, Jinyoung.

 

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, my lips parting in a silent cry, still attempting to resist and fight the relentless pleasure Jaebum was giving me.

 

Realizing that I was still resisting, that I was still not entirely with him, Jaebum cupped my cheek and kissed me, his tongue slipping past the seam of my lips, tasting me.

 

I moaned into his mouth as he began to fuck harder into me, my body jerking up the bed with the strength of his thrusts.

 

My thighs shook around his hips and I could feel his heated breaths fanning my skin.

 

“I  _hate_  watching him touch you,” he groaned against my neck. “I hate it when he kisses you, princess.”

 

My hands slipped into his dark hair and I tugged roughly, angrily.

 

“ _Why_  did you come back?” I whined, pleasure lacing my voice. “You shouldn’t have come back, Jaebum.”

 

He groaned, sinking even deeper into me, his balls slapping against my ass with every thrust.

 

“It was my biggest mistake, leaving you…”

 

The confession brought tears to my eyes as all the old wounds in my heart reopened again. These wounds, which he had inflicted upon me, leaving them in his wake, they came to life once more with those seven words he had uttered.

 

“I  _still_  love you,” he spoke against my neck.

 

A wrecked sob tore itself from my throat and I instantaneously shattered against him.

 

My release came in powerful waves, making me convulse in his arms, taking him to his own peak a few seconds after.

 

When I finally calmed down enough, my hands shoved at him, roughly pushing him away.

 

“I  _hate_  you,” I spat angrily, rising to my feet with shaky legs, looking around for my dress.

 

“Baby, I-”

 

“Don’t ever call me that!” I said, hurriedly dressing myself, my hands hastily wiping away the tears that had begun to stream down my face on their own. “We’re  _done_.”

 

He crawled out of bed, trying to grasp my hand, but I walked away from him, sobbing quietly as I tried to comprehend the magnitude of my mistake.


End file.
